Generator Rex:The Numbers
by YellowAngela
Summary: A number (pun intended) of you have asked me for a Numbers Fic. Looking at you rebecca taylor and Little Miss Actress. So here you go. Five needs Six for a job. Using her wily feminine charms and blackmail she gets him to help. Rex tags along. Now what?
1. Chapter 1

**rebecca taylor and Little Miss Actress has asked for a story with The Numbers in it. I was planning a story with them but it takes place after some other stories I wanted to write first. Since that may take awhile I thought I might throw a short story in to tie you and all the Numbers fan over. I hope this is what you were expecting. So this takes place directly after Season 6.**

 **This was suppose to be a one-shot then as I started writing... I'm at 8 pages and going. As I have mentioned to someone once, I don't get writer's block, I get writer's diarrhea. So I decided to split it up and hopefully I can finish it in two shots.**

 **I don't own GR.**

"What are you doing here, Five?" Six asked into a seemingly empty rec room in Providence Headquarters.

"How did you know?" A pink haired woman emerged from the shadows.

"I have my ways." Six answered coldly. "How did you by-pass Providence security?"

Five gave a laugh. "Please, love. Your security system is duff."

"Be that as it may. My original question stands. What are you doing here?" Six asked curtly.

"Tsk, tsk. Can't an old friend come visit?" She asked slyly.

"As I've told Dos before, we're not friends."

"But you do owe me one." She walked aimlessly around the room.

"I repaid it. You are no longer wanted in 20 countries." Six answered mirroring her amble.

"But, there's a little matter of the job you took from me in Limbarbe." Five reminded him.

"That was after I just lost my memory and you know the mercenary code. Winner takes all." He almost growled. "Now, I'm only going to ask you one more time. What are you…"

"Yes, yes. You always cut to the chase don't you. Oh wait, you don't do you? Why has it taken you so long to get with the good doctor, hmm?" She asked coyly.

"So you're here to question me about my personal life?"

"Oh please Six. You know we have no personal life." She scoffed. "But that's not why I'm here."

Six raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Remember the job in Nevada?" She asked casually.

"No."

"The one where we were married?"

"We didn't really marry. It was part of the job to get into the hotel."

"Oh, it was suppose to be fake, but it's as binding as English toffee."

"What?" Six looked at her incredulously as she tossed him a piece of paper. Six unfolded it and quickly scanned it. "This is impossible. It doesn't even have our real names!"

"But, it has our aliases and since we are legally known as John Smith and Joan Jones in Nevada, we are married still."

Six glared at her. "An annulment should be easy."

"Not if I don't agree to it." She smiled at him.

"And why wouldn't you?" He glowered at her.

"Because I need a favor." She said seriously.

"Which is?"

"I need help taking down a mark."

"No." Six said emphatically.

"Really, and how would your lovely doctor like to know that her fiancé is already married. I believe polygamy is illegal here in the States."

"We're not married!"

"The paper there says otherwise."

"It would never hold up in court."

"But do you really want to drag your dear Holiday through all that rubbish? I'm sure her family would appreciate learning what sort of man their son-in-law really is."

Six gritted his teeth. "What do you need done?"

Five smirked.

0o0

Eight Years Ago

One looked at each of his students. "Does everyone know what to do?"

"Yes, One." They answered.

"Very well, get to it, then."

His students scattered to their various jobs. Six and Five were still there.

"Yes?" One eyed his two students.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Six asked clearly uncomfortable with the plan.

Five glared at him from the side.

One sighed. "The only way we can even get near the hotel is through their drive through wedding chapel, which means you two are our means of getting in."

"But as bride and groom?" Five arched her eyebrow.

"I expect that you will be professional and not allow any… personal issues stand in the way. Is that clear?" One snapped.

"Yes, One." Both Six and Five hurried off. When the master used that tone, there was no arguing.

"So I guess we need to get some attire." Six said when they were out of earshot.

"Woo-wee, you two gonna make a fine couple, I garontee." Trey popped out of no where.

"Shut up, you bugger. Shouldn't you be modifying that limo, like One asked you to?"

"That'll be easy-peasy. I could finish dat in my sleep." Trey said dismissively. "It be more fun to watch you try to change a 2 dollar filly into a thoroughbred."

"Do you want me to shove my axe up where the sun don't shine?" Five twirled around menacingly at Trey who had a huge grin on his face.

Six looped his arm around the petite woman's waist pulling her away from the behemoth. "Five, you know he's doing it on purpose. Just ignore him." Six said.

"Yeah, I's like getting your goat. It's mighty tasty." Trey smirked.

"I'll show you goat." Five tried to lunge at him again. And again Six intervened.

"Trey, go do your job and let me and Five do ours." Six told the Cajun sharply.

"Yeah, yeah. Trey never gets to have any fun." The hulking man walked away.

"I swear, one day, I'm gonna shove that bloody face up his arse." Five grumbled darkly.

"Five, Trey's Trey. You know why he never bothers me? Because I ignore him. He gets bored and moves on." Six pointed out.

"You're one to talk, you nit. You let Dos get to you all the time." She snapped.

Six didn't say anything because she was right. Dos was able to push his buttons in ways that the Cajun never could. They walked silently to the bridal shop.

Five grabbed the first dress in her size. Six thought that tuxedos were all the same but when he walked into the men's section he realized he was wrong. There were tuxes in every color, shape, and size. He looked around bewildered.

"Well, what's taking you so long?" Five hissed from the side.

Six grabbed the first thing he touched in his size, a green colored suit.

Five raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"I like green." Six defended as they walked to the cash register.

"To each their own." Five said derisively.

They paid and left, ignoring the cashier's cheerful congratulations.

"If we're going to pull this off, you're going to at least pretend you like me." Six noted Five's sour countenance.

"You're a two-timing, jerk face, back-stabbing, bloody womanizer." She spat at him.

"I love you, too." Six said sarcastically. Five turned around and slapped him.

Her eyes narrowed at him as he held his cheek in surprise. "But you know why it's okay? Because you're never going to find someone who can love the likes of you. You're going to die bludgeoned to death by someone's husband and when that happens I'll be the first to throw dirt on your grave." She spun around and walked away.

Six angrily followed. "Well, we need to finish this job so like it or not we're stuck together."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." She said hotly.

They got to the hotel where they separated into their respective bathrooms. Changing into their wedding outfits they came out. Five wore a blond wig to hide her pink hair.

"Ah, the happy couple!" Dos appeared. "You look lovely my dear." He leaned over to give her a kiss on each cheek. As his head got close, he whispered into her ear, "IV is in position. Get in, cause a commotion, so IV can slip away." He smiled at Six and hugged him next. "Trey is in the front waiting. Once you are out, get into the limo. Trey will drive around and pick up IV next. Then we meet at the rendezvous point."

Dos then linked arms with Six and Five and walked them to the chapel.

"Seven o'clock appointment." Dos announced to the receptionist.

"Can I have the marriage license?" The uninterested lady asked.

Dos pulled out some paper from inside his jacket pocket. The lady glanced at it before stamping it. "You'll need two witnesses." She said as she handed the paper back.

"The other witness is coming." Dos said. As if on cue IV, ran up. He wore a trench coat to cover his bandages and a hoodie to hide his face.

"Are you serious?" IV asked looking at Six's green suit.

"It's the new black." Six retorted.

The lady had Dos and IV sign the form and pointed them in. She then had Six and Five sign. Six unthinkingly pocketed the pen.

An usher pushed the men up front while holding Five back. Organ music started and Five traipsed down the aisle. Six felt trapped. He knew this was fake but he could feel sweat forming on his brow.

"Don't worry, son. If it doesn't work out, you can always get a divorce." The justice of the peace said mistaking his nervousness as cold feet.

Five reached the men and the ceremony began.

Dos checked his watched and gave IV a sideways glance. IV gave an imperceptible nod. Dos gave a little cough. Five knowing her cue, gave a gasp and fainted. Everyone's attention was on Five as she lay on the floor. Six playing his part shouted for a doctor. IV slipped past the medics and security unnoticed.

When Dos saw that IV had safely disappeared into the Casino he gave Five a tap. She feigned regaining consciousness. Six had to admit she was a pretty good actress. They finished quickly and exited through the hallway where hired people threw rice at them.

When they reached the end, Trey was waiting for them in his ill fitting chauffeur outfit. He opened the door and they climbed in.

"Haha, you two behave back there." He leered at them.

"Shut up, you nit." Five growled at him.

Trey slammed the door shut. Now that they were alone, Five ripped off her wig and flung it away.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way." Six said. "We can start over. Pretend it never happened."

Five snorted. "You're a piece of work, you know that, love?" Her grey-blue eyes flashed in anger as she turned to him. "You think all that can be swept away?"

"Well, I know what usually sweeps you away." Six gave her a sly smile as he slid closer.

Five pushed him away. "That tune's old. And we can't replay the same thing over and over. It get tiring."

Before he could answer, the car lurched to a stop. IV jumped in before the car sped away again.

"I got it!" IV said jubilantly. The bandages around his chest unwrapped and a vial fell out into his hand.

"Then let's get to the rendezvous point." Five said reaching for the vial.

"That's mine." IV's hand closed over the vial. "You're not getting the credit for the grab."

"Oh, give up the paranoid act." Five rolled her eyes. "We all know what your part is."

There was a thud on top of the car.

"Hey, we's got company. Someone get rid of him." Trey called from the intercom.

"On it." Six pulled out his katana hidden under the car seat. Putting his hand against the roof of the car he concentrated. Then with one quick thrust he slammed his sword through the top. A scream was heard along with some banging indicating the body had rolled off the car.

"I could have done that." IV sniffed.

"Without a sword? I'd like to see you try." Six scoffed.

Shots hit the car.

"Ain't noting to worry about. Car's got armor. Stops bullets." Trey's voice floated in.

"Then there was an explosion.

"Can the car stop grenades too?" Five yelled.

"Well, maybe not that per say." Trey answered. "Got some bikers on our tail."

"I can take care of this. "IV said confidently opening the rooftop.

"Wait! Give us the vial first!" Six called out in alarm.

"I already told you I'm not giving no one nothing." He climbed onto the car roof.

Some of his bandages from his sides wrapped around the car to keep him steady. Then using his bandages from his chest he shot out and knocked over the men who were shooting at them.

"Ha! Don't mess with IV." He gloated but he was a little premature when someone landed on him from behind. Startled he dropped the vial in his hand. Another motorbike pulled up from the side and snatched the vial before it fell to the ground.

Six who was already half way out the window saw what happened. He jumped out right onto the bike. He pushed the driver over while ripping the vial from his hand. He veered away from the limo. "Go to the rendezvous point!" He yelled before pulling down another road. Now that he had the vial the rest of the bikers went after him.

Six dodge fire from the other bikers as he weaved through traffic. From the mirrors he could see that they were closing in on him. Six sped up. His jacket flapped in the wind while his tie whipped behind him.

Two of the bikes shot in front of him and tried to cut him off. Six leaned hard to the right and narrowly slipped past them. Looking back, he saw the two bikes skid into each other. He turned around just in time to see another biker fly in front of him. Six pulled back a little to avoid hitting him. The biker shot at him. Six ducked to avoid the bullet, which managed to slice his tie in half. He growled. While passing by a pick-up truck full of construction material, Six stood up and pulled out a metal rod. After getting a feel of the weight, he hurled it like a spear between the spokes of the gunman's tire. The bike flipped over with the gunman sliding across the highway.

An explosion almost knocked him off his bike. Six gave a cursory glance before speeding off. He weaved and dodged as more explosions erupted around him. He could feel the heat and vibrations of each one.

Six jumped off the road and into the desert. The last of the bikers followed him all the while shooting and lobbing grenades at him. He was quickly moving toward the mountains. He knew if he was able to reach them he could lose them in the crags and crevices.

When he reached the base of the mountain he started up the narrow winding pathway. When there was no longer a viable road, Six abandoned his bike and let it block his path as he started going on by foot.

He could hear men behind him shouting. He secured the vial in his inside pocket and started climbing up the side of the mountain. Gun fire ricocheted off the mountainside, coming dangerously close to him. He knew that they couldn't hit him with grenades from a vertical angle and in a few more feet and he would be out of range of the bullets as well. Just as he placed his hand on the top precipice, he felt a something crush his hand. Yelling in pain, he almost fell. When he looked up he say a menacing man point a gun at him.

"Give us back the vial!" He demanded.

Six knew if he handed the vial over, he was as good as dead. But with the gun pointed at him he was dead anyway. He reached into his inside pocket frantically trying to stall for time. His fingers brushed past something cylindrical. The pen! Slowly, he made like he was fumbling for something.

"Come on, now" The man cocked the gun. As quick as lightening, Six pulled out the pen and threw it at the man. The pen embedded itself into the man's neck. Reaching for his neck the man's gun hand momentarily faltered. Six swung his legs up and kicked the gun out of his hand. Then standing on his hands Six wrapped his legs around the man and threw him off the cliff. Somersaulting upright he ran. The rendezvous point was not far. If he could get himself there, the Numbers would back him up.

He could hear the people behind him. Reaching the other side of the mountain, he glanced down. The slope was steep. A gun shot rang out. Looking around he noticed a large piece of flat slate that must have broken off the rock face at some point. Taking it, he leapt off the side just as the men approached. Using his body as a ballast he surfed down the side of the summit. Kicking up rock and dirt, he was thankful that his shades provided a small modicum of protection from the debris. Unfortunately, the slate hit an outcropping near the bottom. It shattered leaving Six to tumble the rest of the way to the bottom.

When he finally slid to a stop, he was scratched and bleeding. Forcing his aching body up, he limped to the meeting point.

"Six!" One said sharply.

Six spun around. One looked sternly at him.

"I have the vial." Six pulled it out of his inner jacket pocket. One's face softened a little before it grew hard again.

"Good job, but we need to get out of here." To Six's surprise, One took his arm and placed it around his shoulder. Half helping, half dragging, One moved Six to the waiting helicopter. Dos was in the cockpit. He looked disdainfully at the disheveled mercenary. Trey grabbed Six by the seat of his pants and hauled him in. One gracefully jumped in. Six strapped himself into the seat with as much dignity as he could. He gave Five a saucy grin but she tossed her head. IV would not even look at him. No doubt he was annoyed that Six took the glory of the score for himself. But Six didn't care. He had saved the mission from becoming a disaster. Nothing could ruin the moment. He could not have predicted that eight years later this minor incident would cause problems for him.

0o0

"Where are we?" Six looked around the room. A mess of punk rock posters adorned the wall. The floor was littered with trash and old take-out food containers.

"Just where I hang my hat now, love. Like it?" She asked as she flopped onto her bed, the only clean part of the room. Her infamous guitar hung from the bedpost.

"You always did have interesting tastes in décor." Six said as he pushed some containers off the seat so he could sit. "Now what is it you need me to do? And you should be aware that I do not kill anymore nor will I participate in any killing."

"Yeah, we know about what happened with Dos. You ruined his last score. You knew he'd hold a grudge from now till eternity." She grinned at him from her bed.

"He's not around anymore." Six said a funny feeling stirring in his gut.

"Sure he's not. But there'll be no killing, love." She pulled out from under her bed a box. Opening it she took out a map. "Remember that job in Budapest?"

"I thought you said no killing." Six growled.

"We're not going into kill. It's just a search and rescue mission." Five clarified.

"Search and rescue?" Six asked.

"Three days ago the prime minister's grandson was kidnapped. Probably by the same group we went in last time to… dispatch."

"We killed their leaders." Six said plainly.

"Right and they were in turmoil for a while… till now. A new leader has taken over the group and he has been slowly rebuilding the group. My sources tell me that they have taken the boy to ensure that the prime minister will vote certain policies into law. So..."

"So we're supposed to go in and get the boy out before they destabilize the government." Six finished.

Five nodded. "It's a two man job."

"Why didn't you get Trey or IV?" Six asked.

"Trey? That blooming idiot? I don't need that nit blowing my cover. And IV's become even more paranoid. Won't even answer my calls." Five answered.

Six considered his options. "I'll give you one day and that's it."

"Good enough." Five agreed. "Then I sign the annulment papers and it would be as if none of that ever happened."

"Agreed." Six and Five shook hands.

"Great! When do we leave?" Another voice piped up.

"Rex?" Six looked incredulously at the doorway. The teenager leaned against the doorframe with his cocky grin.

"Ah, machine boy. Sure, join the party. The more the merrier." Five gestured for him to come in.

"What are you doing here?" Six was not pleased.

"I followed you. You went all mysterious on Doc, so I thought I'd see if you needed any help." Rex walked in lazily. "Looks like you do… Wow, this place is messier than my room."

"I don't stay around long enough to clean it up." Five explained.

"Get a maid." Rex said.

"You know how expensive they are?" Five sounded scandalized.

"Hold on!" Six's head was starting to hurt. "Rex, you are not coming along. It's dangerous."

Rex cocked his head. "Uh, Six? Remember who you're talking to? I eat danger for breakfast. Well, actually I eat huevos rancheros for breakfast, oh and sometimes cereal, but only if no one's cooking…"

"Rex!" Six's head definitely was hurting now. "You are not going and that's final."

"Well, I guess I can go back and tell Doc that you went off with a mysterious woman…"

"What is it with all of you trying to blackmail me?" Six snapped.

Rex shrugged. "Come on Six, I can help and get you back to wedding planning faster."

"Can't hurt." Five nodded.

"Stay out of this." Six told Five. He turned to Rex. "You have no idea of the legal implications of …"

"I'm a minor. They can't charge me as an adult. I don't know any better." He winked at Six.

"Ooo, I like the way machine boy thinks." Five said approvingly.

"Again, stay out of this." Six glared at Five before turning to Rex.

"Look, Six. You might as well let me go. You know I'll find a way to follow you." Rex gave his most angelic look.

Six sighed. "I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Nope." Rex grinned.

Six pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit, love." Five said cheerfully. "Now, all we need to do is get the proper equipment."

Six raised an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**X, Raven, rebecca taylor, and Little Miss Actress: Glad you liked it. Hope the ending is okay.**

 **It was hard but I finished it in two-shots.**

 **I do not own.**

"This is so cool!" Rex looked at the vast rows of weapons of questionable legality.

"I fail to see how a bazooka is proper equipment." Six said dryly.

"You can never have enough bazookas." Five answered.

"And the flame thrower?"

"I like flame throwers."

"Ooo, ooo, can I keep this grappling hook?" Rex asked.

"No." Both of them said at the same time.

"Party poopers." Rex made a face as he put it down.

"You can fly. Why do you need a grappling hook?" Six eyed Rex.

"Because it's cool." Rex picked it up and pointed it up. "Look, I'm a super spy!"

"Rex, NO!" Six called out in alarm.

It was too late. The gun fired and punched a hole in the ceiling of the black market warehouse where they were shopping in.

"Ooops." Rex said sheepishly as he let go of the gun. He turned around and walked away with his hands behind his back as if nothing happened.

Five grabbed both of them by the arm and ushered them to where they were to pay for their items. They quickly left to avoid any undue questions about why there was a grappling hook hanging from the ceiling.

"That was fun. Can we come to the black market every weekend?" Rex asked. Six smacked him over the head without answering.

"Ow, a simple no would have worked." Rex rubbed his head. They piled the items into Five's car, got in, and drove away.

Little did the group know that a figure had been watching them from the shadows.

0o0

"Wow, this place is big." Rex looked around the large banquet hall. He and Six looked like twins as Rex had to "borrow" one of Six's suits for the party.

"Don't get any stains on that and try to fit in." Six said as he snagged a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by.

"Don't mind if I do." Rex grabbed a long stem glass as well.

"I don't mean drink it. Just hold it." Six hissed at him. "If you get drunk, Rebecca would never let me hear the end of it."

"Wow, you already have the ball and chain attached." Five smirked. She wore a black wig and a short white off-the-shoulder cocktail dress. She looked stunning.

But Six didn't seem to notice as he glared at her. "Rex's well-being is both our concern."

"Ahh, that's so sweet Six. I didn't think you cared." Rex batted his eyes at him.

"Don't make me kill you." Six said flatly as he walked into the crowd.

"So why're we here?" Rex asked Five.

"Rumor has it the group is being funded secretly by a certain local business man named Kobak who wants certain legislation passed to benefit him. Unfortunately, what benefits him would be terrible for the country. We find him, get him to tell us where the group is located and get the boy out." Five explained.

"Wow, so cloak and dagger… This is so awesome!" Rex's eyes lit up with feverish delight.

"Just let me do the talking." Five looped her arm through Rex's.

"Hello, ambassador. We meet again. I enjoyed our conversation on economic growth through microenterprises last time." Five stuck out her hand to a man in a black suit. Her thick cockney accent all but disappeared.

The ambassador looked surprise. He clearly did not remember her but was trying to pretend he did.

"Of course, young lady. Of course. The pleasure was all mine." He fumbled as he took her hand and kissed it.

Five did a little curtsey before pulling Rex away.

"That's how you keep them off balance. Act like you've met. Most are too embarrassed to admit they don't remember you." Five taught Rex.

"I have so much to learn." Rex said awed.

"But you need to learn things not related to scamming people." Six appeared out of no where. "Five, if you are done corrupting Rex, I found the man you are looking for."

"You have become a wet shirt in your old age, love." Five commented.

Six ignored her. They made their way towards the large balcony.

"Over there." Six inclined his head.

"Where?" Rex craned his neck to see.

Five yanked him so hard behind the pillar that he fell on his backside.

"Don't make yourself obvious." She snapped before nonchalantly taking out her compact. Standing with her back towards the balcony, she made like she was fixing her hair. In reality, she was using the little mirror to observe unnoticed. When she was satisfied, she snapped her compact shut.

She walked over to Six. Placing her arms around the mercenary she pulled him close in what looked like an intimate moment to outsiders.

"There are two guards stationed around him and a sniper on the building next door. He's talking to the diplomats from China. They look about done. If you take out the sniper, I can handle the two guards. Have Rex stand guard. No one in or out."

When Five put her arms around him he stiffened at first but then immediately played along. It frightened him how easy he was able to slip back into his old mercenary habits.

Five giggled and playfully pushed him away. She gave him a wink and walked away.

"Uh Six, what was that about?" Rex looked confused.

"Don't worry about it. When the Chinese leave, I want you to shut the balcony doors and keep them shut. Make sure no one goes in or out." Six then disappeared.

"Chinese?" Rex looked out the balcony. Sure enough some Chinese men were talking out in the balcony. A few minutes later they started leaving. Rex furtively inched over and quickly closed the large ornate doors with a loud bang. Everyone in the party stopped and looked at him.

"Uh, it's uh drafty in here." Rex laughed nervously. "Central air is so much nicer, haha." The people at the party stared at him for a few more seconds before returning to whatever they were doing. Rex wiped his brow. But banging and scuffling from outside made him nervous. He took a step back and placed his body against the double doors to keep it from flying open.

Some people walked over to Rex. They asked to go out to the balcony.

"Uh, can't. They're uh fumigating it. Rodents." Rex grinned. The door pushed him forward a little and with a fist he pounded it back closed. "Very large rodents."

The people looked incredulously at him but then moved away.

Rex gritted his teeth. What on earth were they doing?

0o0

Meanwhile Six had stealthily left the party and moved to the rooftop to where the sniper was. Six peeked over the edge. The sniper had his back towards Six. Leaping over he was behind the man in a few seconds. In another the sniper was unconscious on the floor. He held his blade against the sun. Five saw the flash. She had positioned herself above the balcony. At the signal she dropped down and dispatched the first guard. The other pulled out his gun only to have Five bat it out of his hand with her guitar. She then kicked him against the door which shook violently.

"Hello, love. I have a few questions for you." She grinned at the startled businessman.

Six watched from across the way. He could see that Five was _interrogating_ the gentleman. It looked like she was about to get the information when something unexpected happened. Tendrils wrapped around Kobak's mouth and down to his toes. It pulled him off the balcony. Five ran to the side and looked over.

"IV!" Six could hear her shriek as well as other obscenities.

Six wanted to face palm. Instead he stood on the ledge and dove off. He pulled out a grappling gun and fired, hooking the balcony. Using the momentum he swung and smashed into IV.

"What are you doing here?" Six demanded.

"That no good hussy is stealing my score!" IV hissed rubbing the spot Six had kicked.

"Your score?" Five had landed on the floor next to them. "You didn't even return my calls."

"Because I was going in… alone." IV insisted.

"Are you daft?" Five scoffed. "You think you can take a whole army alone?"

"You just have your boyfriend. Like he's any help now that he's gone soft." IV retorted.

"I also have machine boy." Five answered.

"Oh, like he's any good." IV sniffed.

"Well, he's good enough to hand your tail to you last time." Six reminded him.

"Lucky shot." IV insisted.

While the mercenaries bickered, the man was turning purple from lack of oxygen.

"IV, you nit! You're going to kill our fink." Five said noticing.

IV glanced uninterested in the struggling man wrapped in his bandages. He gave a little shrug. "I already know what I need. But you don't." He gave an evil grin as the bandages began constricting.

Six immediately went into action. He sliced the bandages freeing the man, who immediately bolted.

"Not so fast." Five whacked him over the head with her guitar.

"You know between the two of you I think the man has a better chance in a tiger pit." Six muttered.

"See, soft. And in this business, a soft mercenary is a dead mercenary." IV accused Six.

Six did a round house kick knocking IV into the bushes. "That feel soft to you?" Six asked.

IV got up glaring at Six. "Don't think I've forgotten what happened in Malaysia."

"Oh, you still on that?" Five threw up her hands in exasperation. "Quit your grousing and give it up."

"Well, it wasn't your pinky!" He snarled.

"Look, people." Six used the same voice when talking to a wayward teenager. "I have about 6 more hours before I'm leaving and going back to my life. If you want help, I suggest we concentrate on the task at hand. Five your snitch is gaining consciousness."

Five looked to see the man struggling to push himself up. She whacked him again with her guitar.

"Now why did you do that?" Six asked. "You could have interrogated him!"

"I wasn't ready for him. I first have to kick this nit's arse." Five held up her guitar.

"Oh bring it on, sister." IV's bandages started writhing.

"Stop it both of you! It's worse than having Trey here." Six snapped.

"Someone mention my name." Trey appeared out of no where.

"Hail, hail the gang's all here." IV said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, Trey?" Six's head was starting to hurt.

"Wells I heard that there was easy money to be made. So heres I am." He grinned.

"I didn't ask him." Five said when Six looked at her. "I told you. I didn't want the big idiot."

"Sticks and stones." Trey said cheerfully. "Now where's the man with the information we's need?"

"Who's we?" Six was afraid to ask.

"Me, myself, and I." Trey answered. "Never you mind, I sees him." With one swoop he picked up the unconscious man.

"He's mine!" Five swung her guitar at Trey. Trey grabbed it and swung her away. She slid on her feet. "Six!" She pleaded.

Six sighed. Why is it every time they get together it ends in a brawl? Nonetheless he charged Trey. Trey sidestepped him and tried to punch him. But Six was faster and dodged his fist. He was able to get behind him and kick him from behind. Bandages wrapped around his arms pulling him apart. Five cut through the bandages with her guitar. She also swung it against Trey's head knocking him backwards.

"Give him back!" Five screamed at Trey.

"Make me." Trey challenged.

"With pleasure." Five swung her axe violently. Trey blocked it with his arm. He spun and kicked her. But she grabbed his foot and flipped him over. Trey fell on the ground with a loud thud.

Six was wondering how they are not attracting any attention. Where was security? He would have gladly had them come so he could sneak away quietly back to Rebecca and back to planning his wedding with the woman he loved. The more time he spent with his _old_ family made him appreciate his _new_ one more. Speaking of which, he wondered where Rex was.

0o0

"No, uh you can't go out to the balcony. It… uh… it has termites!" Rex was blocking the security guards trying to get past him.

"Sir, the balcony is marble." A guard said.

"Marble eating termites?" Rex hedged.

Guards grabbed him and pulled him away from the door.

"No, No, don't go outside." Rex yelled. Security dramatically flung open the double doors. It was empty.

Rex pulled his arms away from the surprised guards. "See, I told you there was nothing there." The head guard glared at him.

"Arrest him and take him in for questioning." He told the others.

"Opps, I think that's my cue to leave." Rex formed his Rex Ride and left the room in a cloud of exhaust.

Riding through the ballroom and out the door, he rescinded his bike when he got to some stairs. He hoped he could blend into the crowd. Walking into another group milling about, he overheard a conversation.

"Did you hear that Kobak bought the pier?"

"What will he do with it?"

"Who knows? He already has people moving in."

"Already?"

"It must be important because the prime minister was there."

"He was?"

"Shh, I heard from Vannick that he came secretively in an unmarked car. I guess he didn't want to be seen."

"Well, of course not. It could cause a scandal. Isn't Kobak trying to get him to pass that wretched export law?"

"Indeed, and until yesterday, he was adamant about rejecting it."

Rex not always being the swiftest managed to put two and two together.

"What's the fastest way to the pier?" Rex interrupted the two men.

The man looked annoyed at being bothered but pointed to a general direction.

"Thanks." Rex said. He pulled his goggles from his pocket. He formed his Rex Ride again. People gasped as they moved back to allow Rex space. "See ya!" He zoomed away.

0o0

"You! You always think everyone's after you when the truth is no one cares a lick about a nobody like you!" Five yelled at IV as she swung her guitar at him.

"Oh yeah? Like being 5th deadliest in the world is a somebody?" IV sneered as he duck.

"When was the last time you actually successfully completed a mission?" Five taunted when her guitar made contact this time.

"Oh ho, whens the last time you did, cher?" Trey countered as he tried to punch Six.

"At least I didn't have to call in an ex for help." IV snapped, using his bandages to grab Five to yank her in.

"I wouldn't if you had answered my call." Five punched him in the face as she drew near. IV let go clutching his nose.

"Nobody called me." Trey said offended, still trying to hit Six who dodged easily.

"Nobody likes you!" Five said.

"That's not true. I can barely tolerate him." IV said as he did a roundhouse kick. Five blocked him with her guitar.

"He doesn't bother me." Six replied as he did an uppercut to Trey's jaw.

Trey stumbled back and rubbed his chin. "Aww, that's nice. I promise I'll only break your skull a little."

The four mercenaries circle each other. As they were about to attack, Six's phone rang.

"What kind of ring tone is that?" IV wrinkled his nose.

Six sighed. "It's Rex. Hang on." Six answered his phone.

"Forget that, this is a free for all." IV growled running at Six. Trey picked him up by his hood.

"Let the man talk." Trey said.

"Who's side are you on?" IV glared at the Cajun.

"Whatever side I feels like." He grinned.

Six was ignoring them. "Rex, what are you saying? Where are you?... The pier? Why are you at the pier? Who's there? Wait… No don't…" The phone went dead.

Six looked at his former partners. "Rex found the Prime Minister's grandson. He's being held at the pier. He went in to get him."

"Is he bloody mad? There's a whole bloody army there!" Five sputtered.

"Rex doesn't always think things through. He's what you call… impulsive." Six said. "If any of you want to see any of that money, you'll put your differences aside and work together."

"Just like old times." Trey said breezily.

"I don't trust you." IV said pointedly.

"When have you?" Five asked.

"True that." IV said. "By the way I already knew he was at the pier."

"Then why did you take him?" Five asked with a frown.

"So he wouldn't tell you!" IV said smugly.

"So you were gonna kill him so none of us gets a chance at the prize?" Five said coldly.

IV shrugged. "Basically."

Five lunged at him but Six held her back. "Not now."

"What we waiting for? Let's go." Trey ambled off.

"What about him?" Five nodded to the still unconscious man on the floor.

"I can take care of that." IV picked up a large rock and raised it over the man's head.

The rock was sliced in half. IV glared at Six who then held the magna blade's point under his chin. IV shrugged and walked off followed by Five who gave him a wink.

Six shook his head as he put his blades away.

0o0

Rex had seen the frightened boy sitting tied in a room. It made him mad. He knew that if he rescued the boy, it would get Six off the hook. Then they can get home faster. All in all it sounded like a good plan in his head. After all he use to take down EVOs, how hard can a few army-type people be?

Apparently, it was very difficult. There seemed to be a lot more than he thought. He had exhausted all his builds and they were still coming. Currently, he was taking cover behind a forklift. Perhaps he should have listened to Six. The only way out was to charge them. It probably wouldn't be pretty. He took a deep breath. Just as he jumped over the fork lift with his Smack Hands, he noticed that a large number of them were already taken care of.

And The Numbers were the ones taking care of them. Rex saw an opportunity.

"You thought that just the two of us could have taken out all these people?" Six asked Five.

"Well, I was going to get the boy and leave you to deal with the army." Five admitted sheepishly.

"Uh-huh." Six grumbled. "I thought so."

"You have gone soft." Five told him as she clubbed two more soldiers.

"Do me a favor and stay out of my life." Six said dispatching the men who were fighting him.

"Aww, does that mean I'm not invited to the wedding." Five pouted while knocking down more soldiers.

"Most decided not." Six said firmly.

"What wedding? I's like weddings." Trey asked bashing two men's head together.

"No wedding." Six insisted.

"I wouldn't come to your wedding if you paid me." IV snorted. He held two men aloft with his bandages. Then he brought them down with a sickening thud.

"I would… especially if you paid me." Trey declared snapping a man over his knee.

"Who'd marry you anyway?" IV asked. "You're such a stick in the mud."

"Oh, like you should talk, Mr. Paranoid Personality." Five mocked him. Three more men went down thanks to her axe.

Six had had enough. He leapt over the heads of his former associates from outside the circle he moved impossibly fast becoming nothing more than a blur. Soldiers began falling down one by one. Soon the only ones left standing was The Numbers. Six straightened up. Glaring at them he held out his blades at them.

"If any of you so much as show your face at the wedding, so help me, you will be walking on your knees for the rest of your life." Six said menacingly.

"Awww," They said in disappointment. Five looked at IV. "What are you upset for?"

"I wanted to see the chick that he's marrying. You know… to see how fat and ugly she is." IV sneered. He was on the floor with Six's blade in between his eyes.

"Don't mess with me, IV" Six enunciated each word.

"See, stick in the mud." IV said disparagingly.

Six raised his blade and slammed it down. IV's eyes had widened and he flinched as the blade came down. But when he realized he wasn't dead, he opened his eyes. Six had his shades off. He lifted IV by the collar of his hoodie.

"Take a good look, IV. These are not the eyes of a man who would lie to you. Stay away from me and my life or I will give you something to be paranoid about." Six said through his teeth. IV unable to speak merely nodded. Six replaced his shades and unceremoniously dropped IV on the floor. "We have an understanding." He turned his gaze to the other two Numbers who suddenly found the sky very interesting. "That goes for all of you."

"Sure, love." ,"Whatever." The other two mumbled.

"Hey, Six." Rex landed on the pier. "I just returned the kid back to his parents."

"What? Did you get the reward?" The Numbers all perked up.

"Nah, I just said that it was all in the days work for a hero." Rex grinned.

All The Numbers groaned and cursed.

"All that for nothing!" IV complained. He backed into the shadows and disappeared.

"Eh, I's got my exercise for the day." Trey said jauntily. "Sees ya." The big man lumbered off.

"Nicely played." Five admitted. "I suppose you want me to annul the marriage."

"That was the deal." Six stated.

"But I didn't get my money." Five said coldly.

"Well, you didn't let me finish. They were so grateful that they insisted that they give me something." Rex smirked. He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to her.

Five caught it in one hand. She looked at Rex in surprise.

"I'm sure that gem is worth something." Six observed.

"Hmmm." Five held the gem to the light.

"We had a deal, Five." Six said darkly.

"Five don't lie." She took the wrinkled paper from her pocket. She looked questioningly at Six who pulled out a pen from his inner pocket. Five signed it and tossed the paper and pen back.

"See you around, love." Five gave him a saucy smile before leaving.

Six fervently hoped not.

"So, we going home?" Rex asked.

"Yes." Six turned to leave.

They stepped over the fallen bodies in silence.

"Rex?"

"Yeah, Six?"

"Good job."

"Thanks. I thought so, too."

 **Don't worry. This will not be the last time we hear from The Numbers.**

 **Hope you liked it rebecca taylor and Little Miss Actress.**

 **Till Next time.**

 **PS I forgot to mention that SunBinamra has written a great one shot of Five with Holiday called Five Don't Lie. If you haven't yet, you should check it out.**

 **God bless.**


End file.
